


Don't ever mention it again

by MissLunatic



Series: The adventures of Fili and Kili [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sweet, black mail, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLunatic/pseuds/MissLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili gets drunk and sees Ori as his new target</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ever mention it again

“You know what…” the heir to the throne said, slurring slightly (he’s drunk) “You… look wonderful tonight, milady” Ori looked at him with shocked big brown deer eyes. “Fili, I am not “milady”, I am a guy.” But the young heir just grinned at him foolishly.  
The younger dwarf was blushing and getting flustered with Fili’s flirting. The young prince moved closer to tonight’s target. “You’ve got beautiful… braids,” he said in a slight whisper while caressing the younger dwarf’s beard, closing the gap between them. Ori was still as stone; he could feel the blond dwarf’s breath on his face, feel how Fili’s hands where touching his legs “…Ehmm.. Fili…….” The young dwarf squealed, not comfortable with any of this.  
“Yes, my love?” His eyes locked with Ori’s, but the younger dwarf could not make a sound when their eyes met. He froze, and could not move, nor talk.  
Fili thought that this was an invitation and kissed Ori on his mouth, brushing his lips softly against the younger one’s first; then he deepened the kiss. 

Just then, the heir’s brother came in, Kili. His evening had just started and was sober (partly because his uncle forbade him to drink ale) and when he had opened the door to the tavern, the first thing he saw was Fili kissing Ori with passion.  
He would never let his brother forget what he had done. 

\--

The following morning, during their studies in the library, the dark haired prince asked his brother: “How was your kiss last night, did he like it?” Fili turned beat red at that, threw a quill at his head and continued reading his book.  
Kili had a huge grin on his lips and that grew even more when he saw Ori walking by. “Hey Ori, do you want another kiss from Fili?” he practically screamed down the library towards the scribble. The young dwarf turned as red as his brother and Kili laughed even harder now, only to find himself in a painful position seconds later.  
Fili had pushed his chair down and he was now tangled with Kili. “Don’t… mention… that…kiss… to anyone…understood?”  
The younger prince’s grin did not fade and he shook his head. “I will never let you forget what you did. You kissed a man, and out of all “men”, you kissed Ori.” He stood up, took his book and walked away with a mischievous grin on his face. It was his personal pleasure to see his brother get mental about this.  
Not even two seconds after Kili left, the blond dwarf could be heard begging to never let him mention it again. Ever.


End file.
